


Precious Metals

by Shes_A_Fairytale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Drug Use, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mettions of abuse, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Suicide Attempts, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_A_Fairytale/pseuds/Shes_A_Fairytale
Summary: Beacon Academy is a place for second chances according to the brochures. Yang has her doubts.





	Precious Metals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Warnings will be posted in the chapter summary of each chapter as they apply. Warnings are also in the tags for this story.

Beacon Academy, a place for those who had been rejected by society, a place for second chances was what the brochure claimed. To Yang it sounded like a bunch of bullshit. To her this school only existed as a place to shove off anyone determined to be a problem.

 _At least it doesn't look like a prison,_ Yang thought as she stared at the large building. There was even a fountain and a few benches in the courtyard that made this place quite pretty.

“Wow. It kind of looks like a castle.” Beside Yang Ruby was staring at Beacon with a large smile, her silver eyes lit up from excitement.

“Home sweet home,” came Uncle Qrow's voice from behind them. Yang glanced over her shoulder to see their uncle was leaning against the hood of his car. His arms were folded over his chest, he looked away from the school to turn his attention to his nieces.

“I already talked to Oz about everything, he's going to give you two a few days to get settled in. You'll be starting your classes on Monday.” He pushed himself off the car.

“Anyway I can go ahead and give you two the grand tour, maybe you can even meet some of the other kiddos.” He began walking towards the school, waving his hand to motion for Yang and Ruby to follow him.

“Wait what about our things?” Yang asked. There were several boxes crammed in the back of Qrow's car with as many of Ruby and Yang's possessions in it as they could fit.

“Already texted someone to take care of all that.”

If Yang was being honest with herself she didn't really want to leave it up to some stranger to take care of their things. However Ruby was already running ahead to catch up with Uncle Qrow. Feeling like she didn't have a choice Yang walked to catch up with the other two.

* * *

The tour started with Qrow showing them the area where their various classes would be taking place. Than where the more relaxing areas were at which included the cafeteria, the library, a workout area, and even a pool. There were a lot of kids in the relaxation area. 

“So anyone can use the pool and not just kids involved with swimming?” Ruby asked leaning on the door to watch the kids in the pool. Back at Signal she had wanted to sign up for the swimming team but it would have interfered with her track meets.

“Indeed Miss.Rose. Beacon’s swim team uses a separate pool that is inside the gymnasium,” an unknown man's voice responded from behind her.

Ruby and Yang turned to see a rather tall man with silver hair who was leaning on a black wooden cane. Before either of them could say anything Qrow said, “Petal, Firecracker this is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. Oz my nieces Ruby and Yang.”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Ozpin said as he reached out his hand. “I hope you both are enjoying the tour.”

Ruby took his hand and shook it. “It's nice to meet you too. Your school is really big.” Was big a good word? Ruby remembered how much dad used to stress how important someone's first impression was, she didn't want to blow things for her and Yang. “Um I mean it's really pretty too! It's just bigger than Signal.”

Ozpin chuckled in response. That was a good thing, right?

“Well it's been real fun Oz,” Qrow said in a tone that suggested the complete opposite, “But I still need to show the girls to their dorm rooms and work on grading papers.”

“Of course. If either of you ever need anything that you can't get elsewhere on campus my office is always open.” With that Ozpin began walking away.

“So that's the famous headmaster?” Yang asked. She had been quiet for most of the tour, just like she had been quiet for most of the car ride here.

“Yeah,” Qrow responded quietly. “Let's head over to the dorms, Barty and Peter should be done getting everything out of the car.”

“Hey Uncle Qrow,” Ruby wanted to ask if there was a reason he seemed so angry at Professor Ozpin but quickly decided not to, it was probably just her imagination. “Are there any clubs or anything like that?”

“Yeah but usually they start sign ups around spring so you got some time to think about what you want to join. There is a running track outside if you get restless before than.”

Ruby nodded in response as she thought about what clubs she would want to join. Track was the first club on her list, maybe she'd look into the swimming club if it didn't interfere with track. She had considered joining band back at Signal but had never gotten around to it.

“Here's the dorms,” Qrow said pulling Ruby out of her thoughts. “You two should be in room 496. If you got lost one of the girls can show you where it's at.”

“You aren't going to show us where the room is?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow at Qrow.

“Nah I got a reputation to keep I can't be seen hanging around a couple of kids,” Qrow replied. Ruby laughed in response and even Yang managed to smile.”Besides this’ll give you two a chance to meet your classmates.”

“Alright. Thanks for showing us around Uncle Qrow.” Ruby hugged him. “See you soon.”

“See you kiddo.”

* * *

Yang led the way down the hallway that Qrow had stopped in front of until they reached room 496. Yang was surprised to see that Qrow was right about the boxes all being in the room.

“Ugh I'm so glad we've got a few days to get this all taken care of,” Yang said as laid down on one of the beds. “I feel like I need a nap for the next week.”

“Yang we haven't even done anything,” Ruby pointed out as she claimed the other bed.

“Yeah I guess we should try to get a little bit done, it would be the responsible thing,” Yang said, yawning as she spoke. “I wonder when dinner is. Can't get a lot done on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah,” Ruby replied. “Hey Yang is...is everything okay? You didn't really say anything on the way from Patch to Vale and when Qrow was showing us around.”

Of course Ruby would notice Yang's silence, sometimes her sister was too observant for her own good. “Yeah just tired and hungry I guess and my arm is acting up.” Technically none of those were lies, they just weren't the reason she was being so quiet. “How about you Rubes?”

“I'm alright.”

“You sure?” Yang knew her sister well enough to know when she was lying but she also knew calling Ruby out on not talking about her emotions would just cause Ruby to shut down more.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied. She was spared from having to say anything else by a knock on the door.

Yang immediately got off her bed to answer the door. She was surprised to see a redhead girl around her age standing at the door. The girl's hair was done in a french braid and she wore a baggy pumpkin's pers hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans.

“Hello,” the girl greeted, “I hope it's alright that I came over. I had seen Professor Oobleck moving the boxes and he mentioned that we were getting some new students.”

“Oh it's no problem come on in. Sorry about all the boxes, we were planning on starting unpacking after dinner.” Yang sat back down on her bed. “My name is Yang Xiao Long and that's my sister Ruby Rose.”

“Hi,” Ruby said waving.

“Pyrrha Nikos,” the redhead replied. “I'm in room 483 if you ever want to talk or need help with homework.”

“Thanks. Hey actually when is dinner around here?” Yang asked her stomach let out a loud growl as if it was trying to prove her point.

“Dinner is from six o'clock to seven thirty. If you would like I could show you where the cafeteria is.”

“Oh our Uncle Qrow already showed us around before we got to the dorm,” Ruby said.

“Thanks though “ Yang added. “Maybe we can meet you there?” She wanted to at least try to get along with their peers.

“That sounds like a plan.” If Pyrrha was being insincere it didn't show. “I'm sure everyone else would like to meet you two. We usually are in the dining hall a little before seven.”

“Cool."

Yang really hoped that things would work out here. At least until her and Ruby could return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything. It feels weird to be posting again and even weirder to be working on a multi chapter fic. The goal is going to be to post a chapter every two weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
